Akuma No Warutsu
by Kohana-Nami Niji
Summary: Si un jour, votre soumission totale serait entravée par une claque monumentale et un rejet catégorique, et qu'on vous apprend que tout ce que vous pensiez de votre vie, votre famille, n'était qu'une illusion créée par des anges ? Qu'en penses-tu Elora ?
1. Prologue

**Titre** **:** Akuma No Warutsu.

**Disclaimer :** Aucuns des personnages de **Yana Toboso** ne m'appartiennent, sauf ceux qui n'existent pas dans le manga.

_Quoi d'autre ... ? Ah ! J'attends vos avis avec impatience !_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Parce qu'il n'y a rien que je puisse faire pour l'apaiser à part satisfaire sa volonté. Elle était ma priorité ...<strong>_

* * *

><p>Big Ben annonçait les douze coups de minuit.<p>

Ses cheveux d'un noir ténébreux tranchaient cruellement l'air dans une danse endiablée et énergique. Le rouge de ses prunelles inquisitrices fusillait le ciel de Londres vêtu de nuages épais. Sa beauté était à la fois angélique et effrayante en même temps. Et lorsqu'on croisait son regard de braise, prendre la fuite était la première chose qui viendrait à l'esprit de quiconque. Toute fois, il semblait intéressé les deux jeunes femmes qui le fixaient maintenant depuis un bon bout de temps sans s'en lasser. Elles n'étaient pas très âgées, et pas très jeune aussi. Elles étaient très attirantes mais le jeune homme debout fixait les ruelles sans ménagement et ne semblait pas du tout séduit. Il cherchait cependant quelqu'un mais n'arrivait pas à le trouver.

L'une d'entre elle sursauta lorsque l'horloge arrêta son tambourinement.

« - Oh mon Dieu ! Mère nous tuera si l'on ne se dépêche pas. » Hurla-t-elle affolée. « - Viens donc Rose. » S'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter en entrainant sa sœur cadette avec elle.

Il soupira et retint un léger sourire amusé. Les humains étaient pitoyables et ne se préoccupaient point de l'âme, mais étaient obnubilés par la beauté. Hommes et femmes. Tous y passaient.

Il jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours et sauta délicatement sur la première branche d'arbre qu'il vit. Il se jeta ensuite sur le toit d'un magasin de chapeaux et débuta une course infernale. S'arrêtant quelques instants pour regarder les passants presque rares.

Ce qu'il cherchait ? Des domestiques tout simplement. Il en avait déjà certes, et il n'était pas prêt de les renvoyer, d'autant plus qu'ils constituaient une aide importante pour la protection de son jeune maitre. Mais là, il essayait de dénicher pour une fois de vrais domestiques. Et quand il dit vrai, c'est-à-dire : un cuisiner digne et compétant pour la famille Phantomhive et qui ne passe pas de préférence ses journées à carboniser les plats au lance-flammes, une soubrette qui sache faire le ménage correctement sans casser la belle et onéreuse vaisselle, et un jardinier qui ne passe pas son temps à déraciner les somptueuses roses blanches ou les sapins ornant la propriété.

Et puis, il en avait sérieusement par-dessus la tête des sottises continuelles de ses serviteurs. Un simple humain serait devenu fou dés le premier jour.

Il arrêta sa course soudainement, ressentant une aura bizarre. Il pencha légèrement la tête vers la rue de façon à voir les marchands toujours actifs à cette heure-ci.

Son regard s'arrêta sur une jeune rousse aux cheveux mi-long ondulés qui débattait avec le vendeur. Il semblait vouloir l'arnaquer mais elle n'était pas dupe.

Elle affichait un sourire malicieux et redemandait une seconde fois le lieu de la provenance de la marchandise. Le front du vendeur dégoulinait de perles salées prouvant que celui-ci était sérieusement angoissé par le calme imposant et incroyable de la jeune fille. Pourquoi lui reposait-elle toujours la même question à chaque fois qu'elle venait s'en procurer comme à chaque Lundi ?

« - Hum. Et celui-ci? De quel pays provient-t-il, Monsieur Rowland ? » Demanda-t-elle en pointant un autre sachet.  
>« - De Chine! » Cria presque le concerné.<br>« - De Chine? Et comment s'appelle-t-il ? » Continua-t-elle en humant les petites feuilles noir dans sa paume droite.  
>« - Ceci voyez-vous, est un thé très rare et très <em>cher<em>. » Précisa-t-il en appuyant sur le dernier mot. « - Son nom est le_Bai Hao Yin Zhen_. »

Elle ne répondit pas, se contentant de passer entre les petites boites entreposées sur la table. Inhalant quelques fois le contenant.

Perché maintenant sur la gouttière de la boutique, le jeune valet observait la scène d'un œil attentive et amusé. Lui, qui était très pointilleux et précis lorsqu'il préparait le Thé à son jeune maître, se disait que cette humaine allait se faire berner aussi facilement que de faire taire les pleurs d'un gamin avec des bonbons.

Il s'apprêta à reprendre sa recherche lorsqu'il entendit un bruit sourd dans la pièce. Et étant doté d'un vue surprenante, il put voir à travers la vitre.

La jeune fille avait fait tomber volontairement un sac de thé à terre. Le contenu y était éparpillé sur le sol. Il vit que les joues du marchand s'empourpraient, et il s'apprêtait surement à ensevelir la jeune demoiselle d'insultes lorsqu'il croisa son regard. Il fut tétanisé.

Ses yeux sélénites le regardaient d'un air hautain et irrité.

« - Vous osez appeler ça du _Bai Hao Yin Zhen_ alors que c'est n'est que du vulgaire _Gunpowder_? » Vociféra-t-elle en renversant un second sac.

Le majordome fut surpris au début, mais se ressaisit en se retenant de rire lorsqu'il vit le vendeur.

« - C-Comment ... »

« - C'est simple. » Commença-t-elle en empoignant quelques feuilles noires pelotées. « - Le _Gunpowder_ est noir. Et il est utilisé essentiellement comme base dans la fabrication du thé à la menthe. Le _Bai Hao Yin Zhen_est un thé blanc en forme d'aiguilles alors que celui que vous m'avez proposé était une sorte de billes. Leurs saveurs et odeurs n'ont rien en commun, d'autant plus que la couleur diverge largement. Enfin, les connaisseurs savent bien faire la différance. Hum ... Ce qui n'est pas votre cas malheureusement. »

Elle renversa ensuite les boites du thé bon marché que le vendeur promettait être de la bonne qualité et attrapa une au hasard. Elle huma le contenu et en déversa sur sa paume.

« - Ceci n'est pas du _Keemun_ de Chine, comme il est marqué, mais il est en réalité du _Darjeeling_planté dans la région du Bengale-Occidental en Inde. Le premier a un goût très fruité tandis que l'autre est composé d'arômes floraux ainsi qu'un arrière goût de muscat. »

Et pour couronner le tout, elle prit le reste de la boite et la vida sur sa tête. L'homme en restait estomaqué. Comment cette petite écervelée avait percé son secret ? Tous les connaisseurs qui étaient venus jeter un coup d'œil étaient tous repartis croyant avoir emporté avec eux du véritable thé. Alors que cette gamine l'avait démasqué sans aucune difficulté.

« - M...Mais la dernière fois. Vous êtes venue et vous avez bien acheté de ce _Gunpowder_! » Hurla-t-il en se relevant prêt à esquisser un geste brusque.

« - Ah? Non, je savais bien que c'était du Gunpowder. J'en avais besoin pour fabriquer moi-même un thé à la menthe. »Répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Il en resta un moment la à la fixer bêtement, la bouche ouverte, prête à l'insulter, mais il s'arrêta subitement car celle-ci le regardait d'un air assez menaçant pour le dissuader de faire une erreur. Et ce qui s'en suivit, choqua la demoiselle qui recula stupéfaite.  
>L'homme s'était agenouillé implorant de toute ses forces de lui laisser la vie sauve. Qu'il avait cinq enfants, une femme, un chat et deux chiens et le devoir de les nourrir par tous les moyens. Il s'apprêtait même à lui raconter toute sa vie voulant l'attrister par son pauvre sort mais celle-ci préféra tourner les talons et l'ignorer.<p>

Elle s'arrêta sur le seuil de la porte et déclara sans se retourner.

« - Ce n'est pas en marchandant de façon illégitime que vous réussiriez. Et vous apitoyez sur votre sort ne fera qu'aggraver les choses. »

C'est en marmonnant un autre commentaire assez déplaisant qu'elle quitta l'établissement laissant dernière elle l'homme qui commençait déjà à nettoyer la pagaille. On aurait dit qu'une tornade s'était abattue à l'intérieur.

Oui maintenant elle l'intriguait et il voulait absolument l'engager. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle avait tout ce dont il recherchait depuis ce matin. Elle semblait s'y connaitre en matière de gastronomie –même si elle n'a parlé que de thé- et elle serait parfaite dans la cuisine. Pas du tout maladroite. Elle compensera en même temps les dégâts de la soubrette et du pseudo-cuisiner.

En ce qui concerne Finnian, il verra ce qu'il pourra faire.

« - _Old King Cole was a merry old soul. And a merry old soul was he! _»

Il la suivait toujours tandis que celle-ci sautillait comme une gamine et fredonnait une comptine populaire. Elle n'était pas si jeune que ça pour réciter ce genre de chanson, et elle avait une voix plus enfantine lorsqu'elle était en compagnie de Monsieur Rowland. D'après l'estimation qu'avait fait le brun pour soi-même, elle avait l'âge d'être adulte. Entre dix huit et vingt ans. Ses cheveux étaient couverts d'un chapeau indigo. La cape de la même couleur que celui-ci, épousait délicatement les courbes de son corps frêle.

« - _He called for his pipe, and he called for his bowl, and he ..._»

Elle s'arrêta brusquement de chanter et son visage prit un masque impassible et menaçant. Ce qui fit ricaner les deux hommes ivres devant elle et surprit le majordome.

Elle passa devant eux en baissant la tête tout en s'excusant. Mais l'un d'entre deux s'empressa de lui attraper le poignet, l'empêchant par la même occasion de s'échapper. Elle grimaça un instant lorsqu'il resserra son étreinte mais elle s'interdit de montrer son mal.

Derrière l'arbre à leur droite, le brun vêtu d'un magnifique costume regardait le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Que devrait-il faire ? L'aider ou tourner les talons sans s'en préoccuper ? Après tout, le sort de cette humaine lui était peu important, et il avait agi sans que son maître ne le lui ordonne. Il était tout simplement sorti après l'avoir mis au lit.  
>Toute fois, il admettait que cette demoiselle pourra certainement lui être utile. Et il n'avait pas besoin d'une domestique violée ou quoique ce soit dans le genre. Il l'aidera.<br>Un bruit sourd l'attira soudainement.

« - Rah ! Sale ... »

Bon finalement, elle n'aura pas besoin d'aide.

Un direct du droit sortit subitement et mit à terre l'homme qui la tenait fermement, après l'avoir assailli d'un coup de pied bien placé au bassin.

« - je suis pressée. » Marmonna-t-elle.

Le second se fit éjecter contre la paroi de la vieille bâtisse de la même façon.

_Et rebelle ..._Pensa le majordome amusé.

Tandis que les deux homes gémirent leur douleur, la jeune rousse reprit le chemin tout en fredonnant la comptine comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Sebastian parut amusé lorsqu'il passa devant les deux agresseurs qui passèrent vite à de pauvres victimes. Il rit de la stupidité de l'humanité.

D'une vitesse anormale et stupéfiante pour un humain, il monta instinctivement sur le premier point haut lorsqu'une calèche s'avança vers la jeune demoiselle.  
>Encore un agresseur ? Décidément, elle n'avait pas de chance. Et puis, c'était de sa faute tout de même. Que faisait une jeune fille dehors, dans un quartier louche, toute seule, le soir ?<p>

« - Elora, petite impertinante. Ou étais-tu passé ? Je te cherche depuis le déjeuné ! » Tonna une jeune blonde agressivement par la fenêtre de la charrette.

« - Oh ! Je m'excuse. Je recherchais votre thé favori, mais je n'ai hélas rien trouvé, _My Lady_. » Répondit la jeune rousse en prenant les raines à son tour, huant aux chevaux d'avancer.

En quittant les lieux, elle jeta un bref et subtil regard vers la toiture d'une église en ruine mais elle ne vit qu'un chat noir marchant gracieusement le long de la construction.

« - Pourtant, j'aurai juré voir ... »

Elle haussa les épaules et ordonna d'un coup sec sur les raines en cuirs aux chevaux d'aller au galop. Ce qu'ils firent sans broncher.

Quant à l'espion, il retomba sur les pieds agilement en soupirant.

Elle avait déjà une maîtresse à qui elle était dévouée. Tant pis, il chercherait dans un autre endroit. Il allait tout de même trouver quelqu'un de compétant.

_Elora, hein ?_Songea-t-il de son éternel sourire.

Il tourna les talons et disparu laissant derrière lui une pluie de plumes noires.


	2. Chapter 1

**_Le commentaire__ -inutile je sais- __de l'auteur : _**_Et oui, voilà le premier chapitre en ligne ! Je sais, il est long et le premier qui fait cette remarque je l'occis ! Et ne vous inquiétez -pour ceux qui n'aiment pas trop lire- les prochains chapitres seront moins longs. Puis, un peu de lecture ne fait de mal à personne à ce que je sache, sauf pour les allergique. Et si c'est le cas de certains, bah je sais pas ce que vous faites encore là ... __Enfin bref ! Que pensez-vous du chapitre ? -à part la longueur OK. et je sais qu'une personne précise ne tiendra pas en compte de mes menaces et n'en fera qu'à sa tête comme me faire rappeler que je fais des fautes de conjugaison- et en parlant de celles-ci, je m'en excuse ! Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de relire mes textes. Je le ferai certainement quand ... enfin un jour xD Non je déconne. Je le ferai, je le ferai promis._

_Sinon, j'attends avec impatience et vos commentaires explicites et constructifs !_  
><em>J'espère ne pas vous décevoir. <em>  
><em>Bisous.<em>

**Disclaimer :** Aucuns des personnages de Black Butler ne m'appartiennent sauf Elora et ceux qui n'apparaissent ni dans l'anime ni dans le manga.

* * *

><p><strong><em>S<em>_i un jour, on m'avait dit que ma soumission se terminerait de la sorte, j'aurai tout fait pour __l__'en empêchait_**

* * *

><p><em>England, London,<em>  
><em>Thursday 12th February 1889, 22h30;<em>  
><em> Middleford's Manor.<em>

Elle soupira.

Décidément, ce n'était pas du tout sa journée. Et son calvaire n'était pas prêt de s'arrêtait de sitôt. Pire. Il venait tout juste de débuter. Si elle avait eu le choix, elle ne serait pas là en ce moment. A surveiller sa Maîtresse coincée entre deux domestiques de sa connaissance, tout aussi bavards qu'une colonie de pie.

La Marquise Frances Middleford avait organisé un soi-disant bal pour célébrer quelque chose qu'Elora avait complètement oublié. Cela avait une certaine relation avec un Comte et sa fille Elizabeth Middleford. Un certain Ciel Phantomhive. Icelui semblait introuvable. Et puis, Elora ne le connaissait pas. Mais elle en avait entendu parler. D'après sa Maîtresse, Ciel Phantomhive lui était un parent éloigné du coté de son père mais elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de faire sa connaissance. Et la rumeur courait que sa famille –père et mère- avait disparus dans un incendie il y a 10 ans de cela, laissant le pauvre enfant orphelin. Heureusement que sa tante maternelle Angelina Durless, appelée Madame Red, était de ce monde. Un enfant de cet âge ne saurait trouver bonheur.

Par contre, ce qui contredisait l'esprit de tout le monde était que ce « _Pauvre Garçon_» comme le pensaient tous, était un sacré garnement pouvant tourner la situation à son avantage. Compliquée ou aisée. Doté d'un sale caractère, Ciel Phantomhive amusait, voir même, fascinait Elora. Elle souhaitait même le rencontrer afin de lui remonter avec plaisir les bretelles et le punir pour s'être conduit comme un enfant pourri-gâté. Ce qu'elle ne supportait pas, était les galapiats qui se prenaient pour des grands alors qu'ils ne dépassaient pas les trois pommes de hauteur. Même s'il avait perdu ses parents, ce n'était pas une raison suffisante pour se comporter de tel. Elle-même avait perdu ses parents, mais ne se conduisait pas de la sorte.

Elle n'avait jamais eu aussi mal à la tête qu'aujourd'hui, et elle s'efforçait de sourire douloureusement, se retenant de sauter aux cous de l'un des deux servants. L'idée de les occire de ses dagues d'argent lui avait effleuré l'esprit à ce moment, mais elle se contenta de reporter son attention vers sa Maîtresse qui semblait passer une agréable soirée en compagnie d'un certain Comte venu de Canterbury. Elle gloussait derrière son éventail et complimentait le jeune homme qui riait de bon cœur avec la blonde. Ce qui donna la nausée à la rousse qui les observait du coin de l'œil. Ce Comte, elle ne l'appréciait pas. Non pas qu'il avait d'un coté obnubilé l'esprit de sa Maitresse par sa beauté parfaite et de son rire cristallin, mais elle sentait l'arnaque. Comme s'il essayait d'amadouer la Lady et de tisser les fils de son piège tranquillement tandis que celle-ci ne s'apercevait pas du danger imminent qui l'approchait.

C'était certes absurde, mais Elora ne supportait pas la voix de cet homme. Une voix qui lui donnait des frissons dans le dos. Chose qu'elle ne ressentait que rarement.

Elle sourit une seconde fois à quelques personnes de haute classe qui la reconnurent, puis reprit son masque de froideur et d'ignorance.  
>Certains la dévisageaient, tandis que le reste passait son chemin sans s'en préoccuper. Peut-être était-ce son accoutrement qui faisait tâche dans la salle au milieu de toutes ces filles bien habillées, enjolivées de leur plus belle robe de bal ?<p>

Elle secoua la tête.

Elle ne se sentait pas à l'aise dans des robes, et aurait préféré porter son ensemble usuel, mais sa Maîtresse lui avait interdit de porter son costume d'homme. Elle avait donc troqué ses habilles habituels contre une tenue pas très féminine il fallait l'avouer, mais qui restait chics. Le tissu de soie rouge-sang de son corsé épousait parfaitement la courbe de sa poitrine opulente, et les boutons en forme de soleil brillaient tellement fort qu'on ne voyait qu'eux. La souplesse que lui procurait la toile en satin blanc de ses chausses lui permettait d'exécuter des mouvements sans être serrée, et pas du tout large embrassant sa peau de pêche délicatement. Elle portait des talons bien évidemment, de la même couleur de son corsé, mais pas trop haut. Les gants d'un blanc immaculé dissimulaient avec brio ses deux dagues et le blason –un couple de loup enlacé- de leur famille imprimé dessus l'enchantait lorsqu'elle le caressait. La moitié de ses cheveux couleur rouille était attachée sur le coté à l'aide d'un ruban en satin pourpre. Le reste retombait sur ses épaules à mi-hauteur ondulé en de parfaites boucles vermeils. Le tout, agrémenté d'un léger manteau d'intérieur couleur neige orné d'un filet d'argent.

« - Mademoiselle Elora ! Regardez combien le fils du Duc Alexandre Fuel semble-t-il si courtois et bel homme. Et la demoiselle qui l'accompagne, je crois que c'est Clarisse Russell. Sa fiancée. Et oh ! Regardez qui vient par là, c'est Monsieur Tana ... »  
>« - Mary ... » Murmura Elora ne pouvant plus contenir son irritation. « - Cessez de discourez bon Dieu ! Rendez-vous utile et allez voir si l'on a besoin de votre aide aux cuisines. » Tonna-t-elle lançant des éclairs à la servante. « - Vous être encore ici ? » Ajouta-t-elle ne la voyant se mouvoir.<br>« - J-j-j-'y cours Mademoiselle ! » S'empressa ladite Mary de répondre intimidée par le regard de la rousse.

Elle rassembla le peu de calme qui lui restait et se redressa plaquant les mains le long de ses flancs. Mais au moment ou elle sentit son esprit reprendre de contenance, elle s'était retournée vers le jeune blond qui se tenait devant elle.

« - Et que dois-je faire puisque Mary s'avère être _soudainement_ occupée ? » Questionna le second domestique légèrement angoissé.

« - Allez donc voir ailleurs si j'y suis toujours, Eric. Ou je me chargerais de vous botter l'arrière-train tellement fort que vous ne pourriez plus vous asseoir pendant un mois. » Déclara-t-elle en en le fixant d'un regard si intense que le plus courageux des hommes ne soutiendrait plus d'une minute. Même si le sourire qu'elle affichait semblait si niais, cette naïveté elle-même aurait fait fuir toute la garde personnelle de la reine Victoria tant elle paraissait ambiguë et évasive.

Il ne se fit pas prier deux fois, et décampa si vite qu'on aurait cru voir une bourrasque de poussière se lever à son départ.

Alors qu'il n'apparaissait plus dans le champ de vision de la demoiselle, elle soupira savourant ce moment de tranquillité. Elle n'avait jamais croisé le chemin de domestiques aussi éloquents qu'iceux. Et s'il y en avait, c'est qu'elle n'avait pas assez voyagé pour en rencontrer. Et puis, elle avait sommé tellement sa Lady pour qu'elle s'en débarrasse, mais celle-ci s'entêtait à les garder. Elora ne voyait pas pourquoi elle désirait à ce point les conserver. Ils ne représentaient qu'une gêne selon elle. Et le travail qu'ils exécutaient, elle, pouvait le faire seule. Pas besoin d'une femme de chambre. Et moins d'un coché. Elle avait de l'expérience.

Mais bien sûr, sa Maîtresse n'en faisait qu'à sa tête et avait déclaré un jour _« Une Duchesse se doit d'avoir des serviteurs. De nombreux serviteurs ...»_ Elle grimaça d'un geste puéril tandis que son regard fit la navette entre le jeune Comte et la Blonde. Puis, cette dernière se retourna vers la rousse et lui intima d'approcher. Ce qu'elle fit évidemment.  
>Malgré le regard impénétrable de sa Lady, elle était tout aussi sublime qu'elle dans sa robe d'un rose blafard. Ses cheveux étaient tellement long qu'elle avait opté pour une coiffe assez simple, en remontant sa touffe blonde sur le sommet du crane à l'aide d'un diadème d'argent, laissant le reste cascader le long de son dos. Les petites Marguerittes parsemées sur sa chevelure lui donnaient un air à la fois sauvage et sardanapalesque. Une beauté sauvage aux yeux baignant dans la lueur du soleil. Elle était une aristocrate et elle devait se comporter de tel.<p>

« - Vous désirez quelques choses de précis, _My Lady_ ? » S'enquit-elle en se courbant légèrement. Ce qui surprit le jeune Comte qui ne s'empêcha pas de commenter la toisant de haut en bas.

« - Vous avez un drôle de serviteur, Duchesse Orianna. Si elle n'était pas une femme, j'aurai juré voir les manières d'un Majordome fidèle à son maître. »

_En d'autres termes, je suis le chienchien qui suit son maître tout joyeux,_ pensa Elora.  
>Le commentaire ne plut effectivement point à la concernée mais elle se courba à contrecœur vers le Comte de Canterbury et reporta ensuite son attention vers sa Maîtresse. Si elle s'attardait sur cette réflexion qui lui parut très déplaisante, elle aurait certainement commis un meurtre. Cependant, elle se contenta de sourire innocemment.<p>

« - Oui Elora. Je viens d'apercevoir quelqu'un que je connaisse. Il est de mon devoir d'aller le saluer. » Énonça la Duchesse d'un regard dur et sévère qu'elle destina à l'encontre d'Elora.

Ce regard qu'elle arborait depuis que la Reine Victoria l'avait nommée Duchesse. Le même regard que la rousse voulait arracher de ses propres mains parce qu'il la blessait, et plus le temps passait, plus cela lui paraissait insupportable à endurer. Jusqu'à quand restera-t-elle prisonnière de son passé ? Et jusqu'à quand admettra-t-elle qu'elle n'a nulle raison de la blâmer ?

Mais étant donné qu'elle avait fais le serment de lui obéir, de la protéger, de faire ce qu'elle désirait même si elle lui ordonnait de se jeter dans la Tamise, elle ne pouvait se permettre lui exposer sa façon de pensée.

« - Vos désirs sont ma priorité. _My Duchess_.» Rétorqua la rousse en souriant cette fois-ci, sincère.

Orianna pinça sa longue robe pâle, tel le ciel couvert de la ville, sur les cotés et salua le Comte promettant de revenir le voir. Elora qui pensait s'être débarrassée de ce bougre, était tombée de haut. Si sa Maîtresse ne s'était pas liée d'amitié avec celui-ci, elle l'aurait liquidé ce soir même. Il ne lui inspirait pas confiance et il s'était un peu trop rapproché d'Orianna. Il fallait qu'elle le surveille à l'avenir.

« - Monsieur Tanaka ! » Salua aimablement la Duchesse en s'inclinant respectueusement. « - Comment allez-vous ? Cela fait si longtemps que je ne vous ai vu ! »

Son cerveau butait contre un mur de questions. Qui était-ce cette personne ? Ce vieil homme, elle ne l'avait jamais croisé. Comment se fait-il qu'Orianna le connaisse ?

« - Duchesse Orianna. Je vais bien. Et vous ? » Rétorqua ledit Tanaka en sirotant son thé vert.

Il détailla un moment la rousse de haut en bas, pour sourire ensuite de toutes ses dents. Il inclina la tête en guise de salut, puis en s'inclinant à son tour, Elora esquissa un subtil sourire. Elle sentait que cette personne n'était pas mauvaise. Elle l'avait ressentie tout simplement. Elle se fiait à ce que lui dictait son cœur dans des moments pareils. D'autant plus qu'il lui rappelait quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait.

Et c'est en essayant de se rappeler qu'un mal de tête horrible surgit. Elle voulut se tenir la tête et d'implorer de l'aide, mais elle se ravisa rapidement. Sa Maîtresse serait en danger si elle était en position de faiblesse ... Elle se crispa sous la douleur.

« - Je vais bien ! » Lança Orianna joyeusement. « - Le Comte n'est pas venu ? » Chercha-t-elle ensuite en parcourant la pièce du regard.

« - Le jeune Maître est malade. Je ne suis accompagné que de notre majordome, Sebastian. Il doit être dans les parages. » Expliqua le vieil homme aimablement.

« - Et ma tante, Lady Angelina ? N'est-elle point venue ? Elle qui aimait les réceptions de ce genre ! » S'enquit une seconde fois la Duchesse une pointe de désarrois dans la voix.

Le vieux Tanaka s'apprêta à répondre mais il fut interrompu brusquement.

« - Tout le monde a eu vent du trépas de Madame Red voyons, jeune Duchesse ! » Cria soudainement une voix masculine faussement peinée.

Orianna faillit s'étrangler.

Un silence pesant s'installa dans la salle et tout le monde cessa de parler. La concernée se retourna machinalement vers la provenance de la réplique peu délicate, et _le_vit.

De son 1m77, dépassant de quelque peu Orianna, le jeune homme la toisa sans aucune émotion précise sur le visage. A part cette ombre de malfaisance qui planait sur ses lèvres laissant apparaître un sourire malsain presque morbide.  
>Il portait une sorte de Tangzhuang bleuté, de simples souliers de la même couleur. Des cheveux brun mi-longs soyeux. Ses yeux presque fermés faisaient la navette entre Elora et Orianna qui étaient surprises de <em>le<em> voir. _Lui_. _Ce_...

_Ce sale chinois trafiquant, toxicomane jusqu'à la moelle épinière ..._Songea Elora, rageant à l'intérieur.

Non qu'elle était raciste. Loin d'elle cet acte inopportun. D'autant plus qu'elle était elle-même métissée. Cependant, revoir sa frimousse et ses paroles déplacées réveillaient en elle l'esprit maléfique qui la dominait à chaque fois qu'elle était en colère.

Instinctivement, et en oubliant presque son début de migraine, elle se posta devant lui. Son corps constituait une sorte de barrière entre lui et sa Maîtresse.

Alors que tout le monde observait la scène d'une œil attentive et prête à ne perdre un seul morceau de la conversation, ledit Chinois s'approcha dangereusement de la rousse tout en affichant une mine réjouissante. Cette dernière se tendit nerveusement.

« - Duchesse Orianna ! » S'écria-t-il joyeusement. « - Cela fait bien longtemps que je n'ai eu de vos nouvelles. Et je vois que je vous sembliez être dans un état enviable ! Comment va votre mère ? » Continua-t-il sur le même ton.

La Lady serra les poings tout en soutenant son regard moqueur. Et si l'on puisse dire un regard tant que ses paupières restaient closes. Elle aurait bien voulu crachouiller sur sa figure mais deux obstacles l'en détournaient. D'un coté, se serait certainement mal vue de voir une Duchesse de renom faire un tel geste obscène, cela aurait fait le tour de l'Angleterre. D'un autre coté, la corpulence assez développée et imposante de sa servante l'empêchait de viser. Non qu'elle était grosse, la rousse. Mais elle faisait deux têtes de plus qu'Orianna et son corps était semblable à un duelliste d'escrime. Sport qu'elle pratiquait avec une précision presque surhumaine et effrayante.

« - Mademoiselle Gold. » Reprit l'asiatique en s'adressant à Elora. « - Ne soyez pas aussi restreinte voyons ! Nous sommes une vieille connaissance. Et en passant, comment se porte votre petit frère ? Ah ce cher Roy... » S'enquit-il d'un sourire qui énervait de plus en plus les invités.

Tout le monde retint son souffle de surprise.

Ils ne savaient si c'était les mots de Lau qui avaient eu un tel rebond sur la jeune rousse, ou bien elle essayait tout simplement de le faire taire ou effacer ce sourire qui l'horripilait tant.  
>Mais ce fut pour une toute autre raison que la jambe droite d'Elora partit, pourfendant l'air d'une vitesse anormale, pour atteindre la face toujours souriante du Chinois.<p>

Cependant, au moment ou elle s'apprêta à fouetter Lau, une ombre se jeta dangereusement afin de le protéger, et rencontra la jambe d'Elora. Cette dernière surprise, lança un subtil regard par-dessus son épaule et découvrit deux ambres indiscrètes qui la fixaient d'un air blasé, dénué de toute émotion. Elle _la_reconnue aussitôt.

« - Ran-Mao ... » Murmura la rousse en gardant la même position, pressant sur leur froisse afin de déséquilibrer son adversaire.

« - Elora ... » Marmonna son interlocutrice ne la quittant des yeux, écrasant à son tour son tibia dans ses fines mains qui restaient cependant aussi dur qu'un étau de fer.

Se débarrassant aisément de l'étreinte de la jeune Chinoise, Elora fusilla les deux asiatiques d'un regard noir qui fit tressaillir tous les invitées. Y comprit la Duchesse.

Tandis que les deux jeunes filles bouillonnaient –Elora plus- le majordome qui était toujours absent apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte principale du manoir. Porte qui donnait directement au hall là ou tout le monde se trouvait. Il remarqua aussitôt que la pièce baignait dans une étrange atmosphère. Il balaya la salle du regard, scrutant le visage de chaque Hôte. Il fut surpris de les voir si accaparés par un spectacle toujours inconnu.

Après avoir fixé intensément une jeune blonde qui serrait et desserrait les poings sous la tension, il reconnu systématiquement la chevelure roussâtre d'une jeune fille, lui tournant le dos. Il sourit narquoisement en s'avançant gracieusement vers le vieil homme qui se tenait à deux enjambées loin d'elles. Ce dernier l'accueilli avec un sourire chaleureux.

« - Que se passe-t-il monsieur Tanaka ? » Demanda le brun

« - A vrai dire, je n'en sais rien. Par contre, je crois que ces jeunes gens sont dans une mauvaise posture. Une affaire de famille. » Expliqua le vieux Tanaka en sirotant son thé vert d'une mine flegmatique.

Il reporta son regard sur les deux jeunes filles et plus précisément sur la demoiselle aux cheveux cuivrés qui rageait lançant des regards meurtriers à ceux qui se risqueraient d'entraver son chemin. Deux jeunes hommes se figèrent, comme paralysés. Le majordome en avait presque envie de rire aux éclats.

Il jeta ensuite un regard vers le chinois et sa belle compagne comme garde du corps, puis sur la rousse. Lau était-il la cause de cette soudaine fougue sauvage ? _Surement_, pensa le brun. Elle paraissait tellement enfantine et espiègle lorsqu'il l'avait suivie que c'était presque inimaginable de la voir dans cet état de fureur et de démence. Ce qui, étrangement, le fit sourire.

Tout le monde vit les lèvres de Lau bouger, et la couleur des yeux naturellement grisâtre d'Elora virèrent bizarrement vers un décoloré presque nacré lorsqu'elle entendit ses propos. Le majordome distingua parfaitement à cet instant un éclat scintillant au coin du poignet d'Elora. Il en déduit rapidement qu'elle s'apprêtait à sortir une arme. _Un_ _couteau ?_se demanda-t-il.

Cependant, et au grand regret de Sebastian et d'Elora qui voulaient voir le sang fuser, la Maîtresse des lieux fit son apparition l'air grave. Elle congédia ses domestiques et reprit le bal en main. Envoutées par le prestige et l'élégance de Frances -qui lança un regard imbibé de mépris à l'encontre d'Elora et Orianna- et Elizabeth Middleford, les invitées en oublièrent littéralement le conflit naissant entre les asiatiques et les deux anglaises.

La musique reprit.

Sebastian remarqua que la rousse rangeait délicatement son arme, le blanc de ses yeux ne voulant disparaitre signe qu'elle était toujours en colère. Il nota aussi que la Duchesse derrière elle tremblait et s'efforçait de paraitre calme et placide. Même si elle trompait tout le monde, le Valet des Phantomhive n'était pas dupe.

« - Nous rentrons. »

Il scruta les paupières interdites de la rousse qui s'était retournée vers sa maîtresse. Icelle lui ordonna de répéter tant ces deux mots avaient été presque inaudibles.

« - Nous rentrons. » Répéta Elora les yeux clos.  
>« - Je te demande pardon ? » Brailla Orianna dont la voix était étouffée par la musique. « - Je te rappelle que c'est moi qui donne des ordres ici et non toi ! »<p>

Brusquement, les yeux d'Elora s'ouvrirent en grand laissant apparaître des yeux plongés dans un argenté effrayant et ombrageux. Elle qui gardait son sang-froid avec aisance, la voilà qui le perdait devenant complètement hystérique. Ce qui fit peur à la Duchesse.

« - T-tes yeux ils... »

« - Laissez mes yeux là ou ils sont ! Je déteste me faire répéter, nous y allons que vous le vouliez ou non, _Lady_! »S'empressa de rétorquer la rousse qui se sentait faiblir.

Devant la rage subite de sa servante, Orianna capitula, non sans se promettre de le lui faire payer dés qu'elles seront loin d'ici. Elora se pressa avec vélocité de saisir fermement le bras de sa Maitresse et la traîna agressivement vers la sortie ne faisant même pas attention aux yeux vermeils qui l'observaient non loin.

Laissant les deux chinois derrière elles, Elora faillit enfourner la Blonde dans la calèche qui les attendait dans l'allée ornée de roses rouges. Puis, se rendant compte qu'elle exerçait une pression assez ferme sur le bras de la Lady, elle lâcha prise.

La main vola rapidement claquant la surface douce de la pommette d'Elora d'un geste chirurgical. Cette dernière s'y attendait parfaitement.

« - Ne t'avise plus jamais d'hausser le ton de cette façon. »

Elle aurait pu l'arrêter d'un seul mouvement de sa part, mais elle l'avait cherché. Elle n'osa même pas porter sa main à sa joue enflammée de honte. Elle releva la tête mine de s'en soucier peu et monta sur le banc qui servait de place au coché. Ce dernier n'ouvrit sa bouche que pour commenter la fête, mais il ravala sa salive dés qu'il croisa le regard enfantin d'Elora. Marque qui montrait qu'elle cachait effectivement ses vrais sentiments, et lui ordonnait d'une façon implicite de se la fermer.

A l'intérieur de la calèche, Mary n'osa même pas prononcer une seule syllabe. Il fallait feindre l'ignorance que de se frotter à la Duchesse dans des situations pareilles. Sur le coup, la femme de chambre trouva sa Maîtresse un trop injuste envers la rousse. Qu'avait-elle fait pour mériter une telle répression ? Il est vrai qu'eux, les domestiques, étaient obligés de se soumettre aux quatre volontés de leur maître, mais pour qu'Elora, la préférée d'Orianna –même si elle ne le montrait pas- eut pour châtiment un tel acte, relevait de l'absurde. Elle avait bien noté que la rousse essayait de protéger sa Maîtresse du vil Lau.

« - Duchesse ... » Osa murmurer Mary voyant le regard de la concernée plongé dans le néant.

« - Silence. » Rétorqua sèchement son interlocutrice.

La domestique s'enfonça dans son siège en cuir noir priant pour disparaître du champ de vision d'Orianna. Cependant, celle-ci ne la regardait même pas et avait répondu ce qu'elle désirait en son fort intérieur. Du silence pour qu'elle puisse s'endormir l'heure à venir. Elle n'avouerait jamais que sa réaction vis-à-vis d'Elora était déplacée, mais elle y pensa pendant tout le trajet.

Elle immergea dans une léthargie calme et apaisante jusqu'au moment ou le sommeil profond, dans lequel elle y était plongée, se fit mouvementé puisqu'elle en jaillit brusquement.

La monture hennit bruyamment.

Elle passa la tête par la fenêtre de la calèche scrutant les environs puis reporta son attention vers Mary. Celle-ci s'agitait angoissée, puis prit l'initiative de sortir.

« - Eric ! Que se passe-t-il ? » Appela la Duchesse par la seule ouverture après la porte.

« - Regardez Milady ! Vers votre droite. » Rétorqua le blond en pointant un endroit bien précis.

Ce qu'elle fixa un moment avant de se rendre compte de ce qui se machinait.

Ses yeux s'écartèrent sous la surprise lorsqu'elle vit passer sous son nez un jeune garçon à peine âgé de treize ans. Icelui ne lui accorda aucun regard, poursuivant sa course sans se retourner. Elle remarqua à son passage qu'il était en sueur la respiration saccadée. Mais ce qui l'attira, était sa ressemblance avec son parent : Ciel Phantomhive.

Elle se gifla le front sous le regard ahuri de sa servante, Mary. Puis, elle entreprit d'ouvrir la porte de la voiture et fit presque bousculée par un autre individu plus âgé et plus grand de taille qui semblait pourchasser le jeune Comte. Ce qui alarma instinctivement Orianna.

« - ELORA ! »

Cette dernière bondit de sa place et atterrit telle une panthère aux pieds de la Duchesse agenouillée. Il n'en fallait pas plus à Elora de saisir ce que sa Maîtresse lui indiquait de faire. Elle hocha la tête en signe de soumission et s'évapora dans les rues désertes de Londres.

« - Eric, prend les raines et talonnes-moi ces individus. » Ordonna la Lady en rejoignant sa place estimable.

**[...]**

« - Espèce de sale guenon ... Argh ! Non pitié, ne ... !»

« - Combien êtes-vous ? Répond !» Répliqua agressivement le Valet de la famille Durless.

Le captif la considéra un instant les yeux de la jeune fille. Il se rendit compte qu'en fait, même s'il lui révélait la vérité, elle l'enverra en enfer de toute façon. Puis, tout en la dévisageant d'une manière sadique et improbable pour un otage –qui normalement serait intimidé par le regard nacré de la demoiselle- lui cracha au visage. Elle esquiva à temps.

« - Comme vous voulez. »

Son geôlier lui tordit le cou férocement et relâcha sa tête qui retomba lourdement sur le sol imbibé d'une matière visqueuse, gluante et verdâtre.

Elle se retourna vers le corps presque inerte du jeune garçon qu'elle avait retrouvé dans cette ruelle. Icelui effleura la Mort de justesse. Si elle n'était pas arrivée à temps, il aurait trépassé par la main de cet assaillant.  
>Mais ce qui la préoccupait, n'était pas l'agresseur qui gisait maintenant par terre sans vie. Non. Elle était plus préoccupait par l'état de cet enfant. Elle ne connaissait même pas son identité mais elle se sentait attirée par sa carrure.<p>

Comment un enfant aussi jeune peut-il se trouver dans un coin pareil sans surveillance ? Ses parents, ou étaient-ils ? L'avaient-ils laissé sortir par temps pareil et seul ?

Elle secoua la tête négativement.

Peut-être n'avait-il aucuns parents vivant ? Un si jeune garçon.

Sur le moment, ses instincts maternels prirent le dessus sur ses émotions, elle le prit dans ses bras, lui caressant sa chevelure brune presque bleuté. Il respirait certes irrégulièrement, mais il semblait reprendre des forces. Elle le souleva et enfouit sa tête dans son cou. Elle le recouvrit ensuite de sa veste blanche afin de le tenir au chaud et décampa de la ruelle.

Les bâtiments de Londres défilaient sous ses yeux comme lorsque l'on regarde à travers la vitre d'une locomotive. Elle courait tellement vite qu'il était impensable de l'imaginer pour un humain. Voilà le fruit de son entrainement qui daignait enfin apparaître.

« - Puis-je récupérer mon jeune Maître, _Lady_? »

Elle écarquilla les yeux, ahurie mais elle ne s'arrêta pas de courir. Tout en évitant une flaque d'eau, elle tourna la tête légèrement vers la gauche. Deux prunelles vermeilles la fixaient d'un air amusé. Elle détailla ensuite l'homme qui courait – et qui tenait son rythme facilement - avec elle et remarqua qu'il portait les mêmes décences qu'elle lorsqu'elle servait sa Maîtresse dans le manoir Durless. Un costume de Majordome.

« - _Lady_? Je me dois de ramener Monsieur à ... »

Il fut interrompu par une jambe indiscrète qui essaya de l'atteindre mais qu'il esquiva aisément.

Pourquoi essayait-elle de le frapper ? Elle pensait peut-être l'intimidé de cette façon ? La situation le faisait complètement rire sous l'œil encore plus idiot de la demoiselle. La réaction qu'il convoitait se manifesta rapidement.

Elle s'arrête, son Jeune Maître toujours dans les bras bien emmitouflé dans la veste, et le dévisagea.

_C'est qui ce clown ?_Pensa-t-elle en resserrant son étreinte au tour du garçon qui gesticulait.

Il reprit son souffle mais son sourire amusé et malicieux ne quittait pas ses lèvres.

« - Mademoiselle s'il vous plait. Je vous suis très reconnaissant d'avoir protégé et sauvé la vie de mon maître, mais je vous pris de bien me le remettre. Je ... »

« - Votre identité ? » Coupa-t-elle sèchement.

S'il était surpris par sa vélocité, il n'en fit remarquer. Il esquissa un sourire charmeur et s'inclina.

« - Sebastian Michaelis. Majordome de la famille Phantomhive. Enchanté, _My Lady_. »

Le vent faisait virevolter sa chevelure ébène gracieusement qu'Elora sentit ses joues s'enflammés. Personne ne l'avait appelé Lady. Tous ceux qu'elle croisait la prenaient pour un homme. Il fallait avouer que les vêtements qu'elle portait en étaient la cause principale. D'autant plus, ses cheveux court qu'elle cachait sous des chapeaux ne rendait pas la tache facile aux autre qui la croyait être un jeune jouvenceau.

« - Elora Gold. Valet de la famille Durless. Enchantée. » Fit-elle méfiante. « -Et oui je suis une fille. » Ajouta-t-elle blasée.

_Durless ?_ Songea Sebastian intrigué, _n'était-ce pas le nom de jeune fille de la mère de Ciel ? Et d'Angelina ?_  
><em><br>_  
>Il acquiesça d'un hochement de tête et s'approcha de la jeune demoiselle qui sortait déjà une dague argenté la tenant de la seule main valide qui lui restait.<p>

« - Je vous ai permit d'approcher peut-être ? » Menaça-t-elle en tournoyant agilement l'arme entre ses doigts. « - Comment pourrais-je vous croire ? » Continua-t-elle l'air faussement apeuré.

« - Difficilement certes. » Tenta le majordome en s'approchant une seconde fois, tendant sa main vers Ciel. « - Et comment puis-je croire ce que vous dites ? Après tout, je ne vous connais guère. »

« - Vous avez la langue bien pendue pour un Majordome. » Fit-elle remarquer.

« - Et vous donc, _Lady_» Répliqua Sebastian excessivement amusé par la tournure que prenait les événements.

Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. Il avait le sens de la répartie et elle n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on ignore spontanément ses menaces. Habituellement, elle exécutait tout ce qu'elle disant et son regard faisait fuir les plus valeureux. Mais ce Sebastian, lui, il n'avait que faire de ses allusions à une mort douloureuse qu'elle lui infligera s'il la touchait, et arracha le jeune Comte de ses bras.

De quelle mort parlait-elle ? Une Humaine ayant la capacité de tuer un Démon. Absurde.

Même si elle ne connaissait pas sa nature, elle essaya avec tant de force de reprendre le jeune Maître comme l'appelait son majordome, vainement. Et ses dagues n'avaient été bonnes que pour écorcher la tenue du Valet qui aura une séance de couture ce soir après le dîner.

_Que du boulot, que du boulot. Il faudrait que je pense à prendre congé._Songea Sebastian en esquivant un coup tranchant d'une lame argentée.

« - N-ne lui faites pas de mal ! » Cria-t-elle à bout de force.

Elle avait beau avoir une force surhumaine et une technique sans faille, elle en restait à la fin une simple humaine impuissante devant un démon.

« - Vous vous débrouillez bien. » Fit-il en sautant sur une branche d'un chêne. « - Par contre, vous vous fatiguez pour rien. Et je ne lui ferais rien de ce que vous pensiez. Ne vous inquiétez pas. »

Il lui tourna le dos, prêt à s'envoler, son maître dans ses bras. Il jeta un dernier regard par-dessus son épaule et vit Elora qui respirait d'une façon si irrégulière qu'elle crachait et toussait sur le point de s'asphyxier. Etonnement, il s'apprêta même à revenir sur ses pas pour l'aider, si une calèche n'avait pas surgit de l'obscurité de la nuit, le coché qui hélait et répétait le prénom de la rousse angoissé. Le moyen transport de transport s'arrêta maladroitement, et une jeune brune en jallit affolée et s'agenouilla prés d'Elora qui reprenait des couleurs. Celle-ci releva la tête vers le majordome, un faible sourire malicieux crayonné sur les lèvres.

« - Si j'apprends que vous l'aviez maltraité, je vous traquerais jusqu'au bout du monde s'il le faut, Sebastian Michaelis ...»Susurra-t-elle tellement bas que Mary n'entendit rien mais Sebastian si.

Il hocha passivement la tête et disparu bizarrement dans les ruelles désertes et lugubres.

« - Il va bien. » Lança-t-elle à Orianna qui avait l'air préoccupé mais approuva.

**[...]**

Les rideaux teintés de bleu pâle empêchaient sciemment les rayons de l'astre le plus connu des vivants pénétrer dans la chambre. Celle-ci nageait dans une atmosphère délicate et sereine.

La silhouette qui respirait lentement sous les couches montrait qu'effectivement, une personne était plongée dans un sommeil profond. La propriétaire des sifflements causés par sa respiration saccadée châtiait le calme régnant dans la pièce. Calme qui disparu fatalement laissant place à des rugissements féminins.

Les tableaux accrochés aux murs en tremblèrent.

Elora se hâta de quitter ses draps douillés. Elle sortit de la pièce tout en enfilant une légère robe de chambre.

Voulant presser le pas lorsqu'elle rencontra les marches imposantes du manoir Durless, elle sauta, voir même plana dans l'air et retomba au pied des escaliers agilement. Elle pivota vers la droite et déboucha sur la porte menant aux cuisines. Elle donna un coup-de-pied dans celle-ci –malgré le fait que la porte était entrouverte, Elora a toujours été une casse-coup- elle découvrit une blonde aux bords de la folie, tenant dans la main gauche une poêle, prête à assaillir quiconque risquait de l'approcher.

« - Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? » Demanda Elora reprenant son souffle.

Elle zieuta la cuisine d'un œil sceptique et croisa le regard bleuté d'Eric le coché. Plus bas, la tête de Mary enfoncée dans le torse du blond qui essayait désespéramment de calmer ses pleurs. Et c'est une Elora interloquée qui brisa le silence.

« - Mary pourquoi pleures-tu ? »

Les sanglots de celle-ci redoublèrent d'intensité sous le regard encore plus interloqué de la rousse. Elle s'approcha de Mary et l'arracha à l'étreinte du blond. Ce dernier surpris, demanda ou était le problème.

« - Es-tu la cause de ça ? » Cria Elora en pointant les yeux verts de la pleurnicheuse rougis par les larmes.

« - Moi ? Mais vous vous trompez mademoiselle Elora ! » Répliqua Eric anxieux. « - J-je crois que Lady Ori-... »

La poêle que tenait fermement Orianna partit tout droit vers Eric qui se jeta sur le coté de justesse afin de l'éviter. Mais il se cogna la tête contre le rebord du placard renfermant la vaisselle.

« - Je t'interdis dés aujourd'hui de prétendre être mon serviteur. Toi et cette sotte que tu as engrossée ! » Tempêta La Duchesse hors d'elle.

Elora écarquilla les yeux de stupeur.

« - Elle ... Comment est-ce que vous vous êtes fait prendre bande de sombre idiots ! Je vous avais bien conseillé de le dissimuler! » Cria à son tour la rousse et soulevant Eric par le col.

Elle le secoua tellement fort que celui-ci faillit s'étrangler. L'air lui manquait cruellement, et il ne fut libéré que lorsque Mary se jeta à corps perdu sur Elora implorant de l'épargner. Elle pleurait tant que cela attendrit et affligea légèrement la domestique aux cheveux roux. Elle libéra donc le blond qui s'affala sur le sol de la cuisine reprenant difficilement une respiration régulière.

« - T-t-t-tu ... Tu étais au courante de ce qui se tramait sous mon toit, Elora ? »

Icelle se figea lorsque la voix de sa Lady sillonna son échine.

Elle se fit volteface et ses prunelles d'un gris ombreux rencontrèrent les amandes dorées d'Orianna. Elle se tendit immédiatement.

« - Tu le savais ! » Déchiffra la Maîtresse des lieux en toisant Elora d'un air de dégoût. « - Malgré ton Allégeance totale envers moi, tu ne m'as même pas avertie ? » Continua-t-elle sur un ton de reproche.

« - J-je pensais que v-vous n'aviez que faire du sort de servants et que ... »

« - Il suffit ! » Tonna la Duchesse furieuse.

Elora obéit sans rechigner. Mais ...

_Mais elle a tort_, affirma Elora dans son subconscient. _Elle a tort et je dois lui ouvrir les yeux._  
><em><br>_  
>Elle respira un bon coup, et serra les poings un instant puis les desserra se sentant calme. Elle entreprit de relever Eric –qui était toujours à terre- et l'injurier au passage le traitant d'imbécile.<p>

Elle soutint le regard embrasé d'Orianna et souffla en baissant la tête:

« - Vous n'avez pas de raison pour vous mettre dans cet état. »

Elle releva la tête cherchant sa Maîtresse, mais ce ne fut pas son regard qu'elle croisa mais la main de celle-ci qui échoua impitoyablement sur sa joue droite. Cette fois-ci, elle porta maladroitement sa propre main vers sa pommette et sentit la chaleur de la taloche se propager dans ses veines.

« - Meliandra-Jiyuu Alexandra Elora Gold ! Je te libère de ton engagement. Tu ne fais plus parti de mes vassaux. Hors de ma vue ! »

Elle n'y croyait pas. La seule personne à qui elle témoignait du respect, même plus, la chassait ? Elle qui lui avait jurée protection, loyalisme et dévouement se retournait contre elle pour une raison si stupide qu'elle en sentait les larmes se hissant sarcastiquement aux yeux.

Elle ressentait toujours les effets négatifs de la gifle que lui avait administrée sa Lady, qui, à partir de l'instant ou elle avait prononcé la dernière phrase, ne l'était plus.

Dire qu'elles étaient meilleures amies dans le passé se considérant presque comme sœurs !

Et ce fut sous le tambourinement aigu et violent de ses vaisseaux sanguins que la colère qu'elle accumulait depuis longtemps explosa. Son masque d'étonnement tomba laissant place à visage opaque, dénué de tout émoi positif. La Duchesse eut un mouvement de recul lorsqu'elle aperçu qu'une seconde fois, les prunelles d'Elora se transformèrent en deux billes opalines presque horrible à regarder.

« - Très bien ! » Lança-t-elle en passant devant la Lady. « - Que l'on annoncera ma mort après mon départ, je ne remettrai plus jamais les pieds dans ce manoir ! »

Sans attendre une quelconque réplique de la part d'Orianna, Elora quitta la cuisine et regagna hâtivement sa chambre respectable. Elle claqua la porte violement derrière elle et entreprit de vider la pièce de tout effet personnel tel u ouragan vengeur renversant quelques fois les meubles se trouvant sur son chemin. Elle emporta sur son passage le cadre photo représentant sa défunte famille et enfonça le tout dans une valise.

Elle s'habilla rapidement comme d'habitude – une tenue digne d'un Valet- attacha ses cheveux d'un ruban noir satiné en un chignon serré et plaça pardessus sa touffe rousse un chapeau simple et masculin.

Elle claqua la porte à la volée.

Elle ne reviendra plus jamais ici. Elle se l'était promise à l'instant même ou son Ex-Maîtresse l'avait abandonnée. Ses mots résonnaient constamment dans son esprit. Elle serra la jointure de sa valise tellement fort que celle-ci craqua sous la force qu'exerçait dessus.

Elle dévala les escaliers d'une vitesse surhumaine, heurtant sur son passage Eric qui essayait de l'arrêter en vain tandis que Mary implorait Orianna –qui ne la regardait même pas- de revenir sur sa décision.

Sur le moment, Elora s'en fichait bien de savoir si son ancienne maîtresse culpabilisait ou pas. Mais lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte elle découvrit avec une peine non dissimulée que le ciel avait choisit ce jour là pour s'épancher sur sa pauvre tête. Mais pour qu'elle retourne au manoir s'excuser de son comportement, elle ne le fera pas. Son orgeuil en prendrait un sacré coup. Elle ne se le permettra jamais de revenir sur ses pas.

_Sauf si la Duchesse reconnaitra sa faute et désirera ma présence à nouveau_...Pensa-t-elle en soupirant de lassitude.

Elle extirpa son parapluie suspendu sur le coté droit de sa valise et l'actionna. Mais le vent ne le vit pas de cet oeil là et sa fureur se déchaîna sur le parapluie.  
>Maintenant qu'elle était toute trempée, à quoi servirait d'aller le chercher sur ce vieux chêne. D'ailleurs, elle remarqua que les ronces l'avaient déchiqueté.<p>

Elle soupira, peinée.

Maintenant, son unique but était de trouver un endroit ou loger. Elle n'avait pas d'argent sur elle pour se payer une chambre dans une auberge. Et moins d'amis pour l'héberger. Les seuls personnes qu'elle connaissait étaient les asiatiques. Elle n'allait pas frapper à la porte de Lau et Ran-Mao ! Plutôt mourir.

En conclusion, elle n'avait nulle part ou aller.

Les larmes se formaient aux coins de ses yeux. Malchanceuse telle qu'elle, elle n'allait pas aller bien loin et surtout avec un temps pareil.

Elle cogita un moment, tout en marchant dans l'allée devenue boueuse et gluante à cause de l'averse.

Là. Elle se figea.

En y réfléchissant bien, il y avait bien une personne qu'elle connaissait ! Enfin, qu'elle avait aperçu et à peine parler avec. Par contre, il restait la seule personne de sa connaissance à qui elle lui faisait –étrangement- entièrement confiance.

_Sebastian Michaelis ..._

* * *

><p><em>To be continued ...<em>

_Alors ? _


End file.
